mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Launchballer
I'm not here as often as I was. If an issue requires urgent attention, you are probably better off pinging me on my Wikipedia talk page. Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : 15:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Apologies Sorry I didn't do so earlier, but you're a mod now. Ask me if you have any questions. ''Yoshiracer222'';'[[User Talk:Yoshiracer222|''Talk]]);' 00:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, well I could've done a better edit to be honest. :P I was just playing Mario Kart 64 and it bugged me a little bit lol, I'll be sure to try and make bigger edits next time. :) FBrushfire 17:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo Alliance Invite My wiki and four others have started a Nintendo alliance; this is our hub page. The link has a lot of information, but you can contact me here or there for more information. Would you be interested in joining?--Vhehs2 03:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I'm BassJapas and I just saw "02/20/10 - Yoshiracer222, the current administrator, is looking for a helper! Go here if interested!" that. And then I checked out the blog, and I then noticed that the date was up. And it was quite upsetting, since I knew that I wasn't even part of wikis during then. And then I figured it'd be best to go to an admin to talk to them. I'm a rollbacker on Zeldapedia, a B'crat on Videogame Wiki, B'crat on Green Day Wiki, and I'm working on improving pages on Kerli Wiki, Oasis Wiki, and Mario Wiki. I'm sending this message to let you know I am interested in obtaining Rollback or Admin. I'm also quite good with templates, and coding, so you'll probably see edits involving templates and coding and what not from me. Reasons why I'd think I'd be good as rollback or admin * I have a vast knowledge in the Mario Kart world. * I also run emulators of the games, so I can obtain pictures for picture-less pages. * I've been around wikis since April last year and my edits have improved greatly. * I know what wikia standards are, and know how to format pages. * I know what vandalism is, and would like to revert it faster than undoing, and would like to be able to block said vandals. * I'm on everyday. Except from between the hours of 6ish-2:40 on Monday to Friday (I may make a few edits if I have time in the mornings) and from 12-6 at night (I don't get the best sleep, and when I go to sleep varies, so I'm just gonna say 12) * There are some MediaWiki things I'd like to implement. Reasons why I think I wouldn't be good as rollback or admin * I sometimes am to quick to rollback, and it may not be vandalism. * The whole red link drama on Mario Wiki. * What might be one wikis standards, may not be the others, and so I could possibly carry it over. * Haven't made many edits here yet. Tis what I got. Hope you consider me. And I'll be seeing you around the bend. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 17:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I should probably explain exactly ''why I haven't been editing here. I just got MKDS yesterday, so I've been a tad attached. And I've been trying to run roms to get videos of the races. And the reasons I listed the bad, is because I feel as an admin you should know what your faults are and know what needs to be improved on. Oh, and completely off topic, but what is the policy on personal images? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 17:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I basically went by how I ran on Zeldapedia, and when I ran there, I thought it was the best way to do it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 17:40, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. I won't misuse it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Category Organization I had actually meant to add others to that category. Just had to go to sleep. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you But this wiki has many spam articles, vandals, etc. and we are in need of someone to delete the articles/block vandals. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Rainbowroad6w said that because the wiki is advertised, the merge cannot go on. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. Rainbowroad6w is now in charge of MarioWiki seeing that Count Caterpie left. Jazzi also left. I just thought i'd tell you that seeing that you aren't active much. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry. I forget stuff easily. P.S. try checking , here and to see stuff to undelete. P.S. if this wiki isn't to be merged. Could you pleas undelete everything Jazzi deleted? Thanks. I thought you were a sysop, due to . Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::You are actually a bureaucrat. You don't need to request promotion on Community Central. Use to have proof. I showed you on already. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) yo this is ShavicShadic12 can I come back to Sonic News Network because I didn't know what I did and i want to come back! Hi Can you please respond to Random Yoshi 777's message? He doesn't know that that admin has been inactive for two years. :P (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 01:55, May 12, 2012 (UTC) admin all the admin's are inactive so can i be one? conker told me to ask you winter melon 43 1. that messege was a week and a half ago i have better grammer. 2. are you even active? 3. i dident understand tildes Wintermelon43 (talk) 15:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Now this weird grey thing appeared in Banisher --Wintermelon43 (talk) 16:28, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I now have better grammar and spam is going up so can I be an admin now?--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:43, January 2, 2013 (UTC) shold i enable badge's? like do you think we shold have them?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:48, January 9, 2013 (UTC) A note Do anything to get the join the wiki badge --Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:06, January 10, 2013 (UTC) What I meant was other then voting on polls you get the join the wiki badge by doing anything on this wiki since you already joined--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Reason Mario circuit was deleted because of too much spam to fix. For some reason it wasen't showing the reason I was putting in--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 17:52, January 13, 2013 (UTC) how to use chat here is how to use chat 1. press join the shat/make a chat or whatever 2. click the thing on the bottom and type what you want to say 3.press enter and the messege will appear to everyone of course no one needs to be on chat for you to come one.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) where is chat? under the serch barWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 00:31, January 14, 2013 (UTC) bureacrat can i have bureacrat? i have lot's of edit's also i should have bureacrat as i'm the only active admin.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 23:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The question should not be whether the quantity of your edits qualifies you for 'crat status, but whether the quality of your edits does. Just throwing it out there. Volknur (talk) 23:39, January 26, 2013 (UTC) should i protect all pages from anon's (only anon's can't edit, all user's can edit) and should i enable article comment's (asking because i don't know if i should do any)Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 17:01, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Volkner i would have got him to admin but i can only promote peaple to chat mod (why he is a chat mod.)Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:49, January 28, 2013 (UTC) he'd like to be an admin.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 12:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the Admin rights Thank you, Launchballer. I usually respond on my wall because that's what common practice has been on the other wiki's I've edited. I'll have to get used to replying on other user's walls. Volknur (talk) 21:36, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Admin Can I become an admin.? I have mad a ton of edits--This user's on FIRE! (talk) 21:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for making me admin. This user's on FIRE! (talk) 23:45, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Heat and Winter Hi Launchballer, I am concerned about the recent cat fight which has erupted between HeatBaller and Wintermelon, and I'm not sure how fit they both are as admins anymore. It seems both were/are competing against the other to be #1 on the wiki, and resorted to constantly editing the other's user pages as revenge. I'll give you a copy of their conversation: Perhaps it is necessary to teach them a lesson? I await your response. Volknur (talk) 01:29, February 1, 2013 (UTC) i was trying to tell him to stop thinking only he can add stuff to his categorie's.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:26, February 1, 2013 (UTC) so i'm the good guy and HeatBallerZ is the bad guyWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:30, February 1, 2013 (UTC) so basicelly i wasen't TOO bad and don't need to be domoted.i don't know about HeatBallerZ though.plus i'm pretty sure it's the badge's that caused it.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:41, February 1, 2013 (UTC) i can probuly be trusted but i'm pretty sure not HeatBallerZ.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:44, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ok no more messege's Btw Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:44, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Let's hope this ends here. Volknur (talk) 01:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Sysopism/Adminship Do you think I deserve it? Take a look at my and you'll see that I'm trying to get this wiki out of its low-quality state, and being a sysop/admin would help. Could you do it? Whassup? I'm ML. 04:03, May 27, 2013 (UTC), Fantendo user like you :) Thanks, dude! You rock! :) Whassup? I'm ML. 15:34, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, could I be a crat, too? You barely come here and there are no other crats active, so I think it would be nice to have at least one active one. Whassup? I'm ML. 02:32, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I respect your desicion. By the way, can you put a link to your wikipedia talk page? Whassup? I'm ML. 22:35, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Nintendo Wikis Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Nintendo Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:NintendoWikisFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:23, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Please tell me you have heard of and .-- 15:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi! I'm wondering if you can promote this guy to sysop as he's been making some really good edits here. Whassup? I'm ML. 22:47, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, then. I keep forgetting that. :Thanks for the promotion. I won't disappoint. --Timson622222 17:28, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Concernes Hello.I am conerned about timson and lumoshi.they have been doing some spammish like edits to amediawiki for what shows with the admin box.you can check the deleteion log and press the view/restore button and click the revision buttons to see what they did. Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:56, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about that, won't happen again. Whassup? I'm Lumoshi. 01:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC)